Crepúsculo en mis ojos, escarlata atardecer…
by KatrinaDeValois
Summary: ...Simplemente un sueño hecho realidad para quienes anhelan ser rozados por la mirada lugubre e inmortal de los seres que todo sienten y saborean en este mundo tan confuso..... ....Sigan anhelando... el Vampiro está a punto de entrar por sus ventanas....


New story

Crepúsculo en mis ojos, escarlata atardecer….

Y el humo se elevó en su lánguido caminar hacia las nubes esponjosas y ardientes.

Los dedos me temblaron levemente luego de darle vida al cigarrillo que ahora saboreaba. El cielo parecía estar siendo rasgado por el día, quien no quería morir, quien no quería desangrarse a esas horas de la tarde.

La espera no me sabía nada bien.

El tiempo se hacía eterno, dilatando y atrasando la llegada de los astros y la brisa nocturna que tanto conocía, mas no era así para la cuidad, la bella cuidad mezcla casi perfecta de naturaleza e industrialización. Su pulso era constante; su ritmo inalterable, empero ya no pertenecía a nada de aquello; y nunca volvería a ser parte de ello.

Pequeñas hojas secas se agitaron carentes de voluntad, rozando por unos segundos las extremidades del banco en que estaba sentada, para luego alejarse escalera arriba, patinando en el mármol que invitaba a conocer el pequeño palacio de cultura y pasado que se erguía a mi lado con sus altas habitaciones y exquisita arquitectura, hermosa y acogedora.

Pero se estaba retrasando demasiado.

Las sombras caían poco a poco, se arrastraban extendiendo sus garras, hambrientas de mundo, sedientas de oscuridad, cubriéndolo todo con avara lentitud, tan silenciosas como aleteos de mariposas que sin darte cuenta ya te han arrebatado el color. Pero antes de que el mundo se sumergiera por completo en lobreguez, los faroles de la avenida se encendieron, bregando con su dorada luz y consiguiendo limitar las negras alas de la obscuridad a mí alrededor.

Demasiado. Se tardaba demasiado.

Media hora esfumada y ni asomo de él. Los minutos se consumían y mi cigarro también, aumentando mi impaciencia y temor de que hubiera desaparecido para siempre. Anhelaba este momento con las mismas ansias de la primera vez que su sangre tocó mi alma, las primeras palabras regaladas uno a otro; el primer encuentro. El pequeño pub en que tocaba cada noche parecía conservar su peculiar aire reconfortante, sin embargo, esa noche, minutos antes de salir al escenario, una extraña vibración cubrió el aire alrededor, sensaciones que había percibido anteriormente, mas no recordaba cuándo ni dónde.

El arco se deslizó suavemente sobre las cuerdas graves del violonchelo impulsado apenas por mí, pues no era yo quien guiaba la música, _la música me guiaba a mí_. Inicié la Sonata acusada por aquellas sensaciones, por ojos nuevos en aquel lugar que engullían mi imagen y todo mi ser, instándome a buscarlo entre la gente que apreciaba mi música. Mas nada pude encontrar, sólo una extraña silueta entre las sombras me pareció fuera de lo común.

- Ya no tiene dominio sobre si, ¿¿cierto?? Nada más es la música quien la guía……

Alcé mis ojos, descuidando el estuche del chelo, para encontrarme con la solitaria silueta de pálidos pómulos y cálidos iris de profundo mar. Por un instante no supe que contestar, pero enseguida una sonrisa inesperada escapó de mí.

- Podría decirse que sí – respondí con ligero hablar, incorporándome luego de haber cerrado el estuche. – ¿Cómo se ha dado cuenta? ¿Acaso es demasiado notorio??

Sus ojos, estáticos en aquel instante, miraron a través de mí regalándome la imagen de las olas en su mirar, las cuales eran acompañadas por las olas de pensamientos que inundaban su mente segundos antes de expresarlos en habla.

- Si se observa en detalle su interpretación podría decirse que sí – ligero terciopelo era su voz, acariciando cada sílaba antes de dejarla partir. Su oscura gabardina susurró secretos al viento mientras se acercaba al bajo escenario en que me hallaba, con cómplice mirar. – Me llamo Liam….

Su mano derecha, segundos antes refugiada en el bolsillo de su abrigo, esperó el encuentro de la mía envuelta en su blancura luminiscente.

- Soy Sophie – besó el dorso de mi mano con sutil ademán, manteniendo el contacto de sus ojos con los míos. Un leve cosquilleo flotaba por mis dedos entre los suyos pálidos.

- ¿Le gustaría charlar un rato mientras la acompaño hasta su destino? Tengo la impresión de que……….tenemos muchas cosas en común de las cuales conversar. – su felina sonrisa no hizo más que aumentar mi curiosidad por él. Sí; debíamos charlar. Sus ojos de cristal obscuro me intrigaban profundamente al mismo tiempo que me deleitaban de sobremanera.

Lúgubre señal de placer en su mirar, profundos mares manchados de sangre en sus profundidades; en sus profundidades………

La música era su vida, la literatura su pasión; y las bellas artes su pecado. Decenios de conocimiento y hermosas palabras brotaron de sus jóvenes labios como si todo lo hubiera vivenciado alguna vez. Parecía ser la viva imagen de una descripción de Edgar Alan Poe que recordé: _…..…cuando las lecciones de la experiencia salían de los labios de la infancia…… ……_ Nuestros gustos musicales eran muy similares al igual que nuestra visión del mundo, por lo que en cuestión de segundos las mismas palabras salían de nuestros labios al mismo tiempo, describiendo mutuas sensaciones y coincidiendo al expresarnos con un "sí, eso mismo!", "exactamente!" o "sí, lo entiendo, yo también lo he sentido", haciendo fluir la conversación como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

Una nueva sonrisa compartida, y mi camino se desvió hacia un café invitado por él; quién sabe cuanto tiempo estuvimos conversando y discutiendo entre risas y sonrisas en aquel café, olvidándonos del mundo que aún respiraba a nuestro alrededor al ver que nos reflectábamos uno en el otro; al ver que reflejábamos la misma luz. Sí, teníamos muchas cosas en común.

Ebrios de entendimiento mutuo íbamos por la calle, hablando sin palabras, riendo de cosas que sólo los dos comprendíamos y saboreando el recuerdo de las palabras dichas. Sus manos me afirmaron cuando creí que caería por un descuido y aquel relámpago de sensaciones volvió a unirnos más de lo que ya estábamos. Era algo sobrenatural, algo similar a lo que sentía con la música; no podía entender qué era, sólo sabía que me hacía sentir _viva,_ más viva de lo que nunca antes me había sentido.

Los recuerdos acusaban mi ser mientras observaba el crepúsculo caer, temerosa aún de que todo se hubiera acabado con su simple decisión de no volver a mí.

- ¿Cuándo volveremos a charlar? – quise saber cuando se nos acabó el camino y la despedida parecía inminente.

- Cuando sea el debido momento para los dos. – respondió con misteriosa y animada voz, mas un amargo dulzor cubría sus ojos; su lúgubre sonrisa se acentuó aún más. – pero antes que nuestras palabras se extinga, quiero obsequiarte _algo…………_

Sus labios ensangrentados acariciaron los míos, permitiéndome saborear el líquido delirio escarlata, sobrenatural éxtasis para mi alma. Todo dio vueltas, mis sentidos se desfiguraron a medida que aquel líquido caliente se abría paso por mi garganta, entregándome la sensación de reconfortante calidez, y un exquisito y delirante sabor.

Nada he de entender en aquel momento, sólo el arrobo de mis sentidos invadía mi mente. Su sonrisa de colmillos delatores y sus palabras de la siguiente noche confirmaron lo que tenía en sospechas; el preternatural percibir de mi entorno por efecto de su sangre me hacía desvariar, empero atendí completamente a lo que sus labios digieron mientras sus ojos se abrían a los míos. Su sangre. _"Su escarlata maldad"_ como la llamó él, fue un obsequio, una invitación para unirme al sendero inmortal al cual él ya pertenecía. Y cual flor de la muerte fuera, el vampirismo se fue abriendo a mí pétalo a pétalo; fúnebres pétalos teñidos de carmesí, los cuales hechizaron mi mirar con lágrimas granas brotadas en el crepúsculo, e hicieron que me sintiera perteneciente a su obscuro bosque, en donde la de negra sotana con capucha y peculiar hoz entre sus huesudas manos solía dar sus paseos predilectos. Sin vacilar aferré su mano, aceptando su invitación para que en menos de dos meses estuviera acompañándolo en sus cacerías, aprendiendo de todas las matanzas ejecutadas con cruel y ardiente sed; sutiles y ahítas de goce, empero.

Ponto todo sucumbió ante el delirante sabor de su sangre inmortal y los beneficios que esta me brindaba; un pequeño sorbo bastaba para que las fronteras de mi mundo desaparecieran y pudiera ver y oír el universo en todo su esplendor. Las cosas tenían un color distinto, un resplandor diferente al que me era habitual ver; era como si viera el aura y, a su vez, el alma de las cosas. Si bien yo tenia casi total disposición de su sangre, el siempre prescindió de la mía, incluso cuando yo deliraba luego de probar las primeras gotas carmesí de la noche, él nunca se aprovechó para robar un poco de mi líquido vital. No; quería dejarlo en suspenso para la noche final, la noche en que por fin la inmortalidad me tomaría para ser una más de sus hijas de la obscuridad. Pero esa noche había llegado, el mar ya estaba en azules profundidades y él parecía no querer dignarse a aparecer.

La impaciencia me consumía.

Estaba demente si creía que lo esperaría un minuto más. Dejé caer mi cigarro para darle muerte y partir, pero una fría y pálida mano aferró mi muñeca en la milésima de segundo que me proponía dar mi primer paso para alejarme, provocando en mí la ya conocida corriente de electromagnetismo que sólo su piel en la mía podía provocar.

- ¿A dónde piensas que vas?... – susurros sobrenaturales brotaron de sus labios directo a mis oídos, provocándome un pequeño sobresalto. Sus fríos dedos aún sostenían mi mano, transmitiéndole con suavidad de témpano de hielo su frialdad. Su respiración podía sentirla a sólo centímetro de mi cuello.

- Llegas tarde; demasiado tarde. – le dije con enojada voz, luego de voltear y encontrarme con su exangüe semblante y sus añil refulgentes ojos. - No tengo toda la eternidad para esperarte.

- El tiempo no significa nada, Sophie, tan sólo es un invento del hombre para darle orden a sus memorias; - dijo con lúgubre pero burlona expresión, alzando sus cejas como sólo él sabía hacerlo. - no existe el pasado, presente o futuro, pues al evocar tus recuerdos vuelves al pasado, vives nuevamente el pasado, tal vez no físicamente, empero ¿qué significa el cuerpo cuando nuestras almas pueden viajar libremente y sentir tan vividamente nuestros recuerdos? Es tan sólo un medio de transporte para nuestros espíritus, una ilusión de realidad para no caer en la demencia. Tú eliges, Sophie, lo que es real y lo que no lo es.

- Pero tú has elegido mantener tu cuerpo y no hacer los viajes que las otras vidas podían haberte brindado, ¿por qué? - le pregunté con intención de herirlo, pero también para ver si respondía con sinceridad acerca de su decisión de convertirse en vampiro.

- La probabilidad de volver sin limitaciones no se te da si has convertido en un caos sangriento los alrededores de tu última vida, por lo que yo no tenía muchas posibilidades de volver reencarnado en algo que pudiera disfrutar. – su lóbrega sonrisa felina me dio a entender que lo que me decía era cierto; la maldad la llevaba en su sangre, la cual había sido alimentada por las miles de victimas que había tomado. – ¿Qué habrías preferido tú, pudrirte por un par de décadas y luego volver reencarnada en un ser que apenas puede valerse por si solo o que no tiene el razonamiento suficiente para apreciar las cosas a su alrededor?

Nuevamente me había atacado con una pregunta a la cual yo no sabía como responder.

- Oh, claro que sabes qué responder, sólo tienes miedo de decirlo y parecer demasiado malvada…………….¿o me equivoco?... – nuevamente había leído mis pensamientos, y sus añil burlones ojos no hacían más que restregarme la verdad en la cara.

- Es obvio que hubiera preferido el don oscuro ante cualquier otra cosa. – le respondí con engreída voz, la cual pareció gustarle; le encantaba que mi carácter saliera a flote. - ¿nos vamos?

Las calles estaban despejadas de esa multitud que acostumbraba a deambular en aquellas horas cuando iniciaba la noche. El aire era fresco, agradable, considerando que la brisa anunciaba que pronto los tiempos fríos llegarían. En pocos minutos llegamos a la sala del teatro reservada para mi ensayo, en donde mi chelo esperaba junto a un magnifico piano de cola negro el cual sin duda Liam exploraría con sus tétricas melodías.

- ¿Que tal algo de dulce música para recibir a la muerte? – preguntó desde el taburete del piano, con una sonrisa cual no pude descifrar. Sólo asentí mientras afinaba cada cuerda del chelo, poco a poco ensimismándome. Sus dedos brincaban en las teclas, desgarrándolas de forma especial.

La Sonata para violonchelo y piano en mi menor de Johannes Brahms fue la elegida; las notas se deslizaron en lúgubre armonía, _allegro ma non tropo, _alternándose y acompañándose la música de piano y chelo para unirse en una sola delirante armonía, la cual llegaba hasta mi alma como fino cuchillo, exquisita daga, que traspasaba y hería a mi ser, pero que a su vez era mi razón para seguir viviendo día a día. Las lívidas manos de Liam parecían confundirse con las teclas mientras iban danzando sobre ellas, creando vida y muerte con su pasión al interpretar. A mi vez sólo me fui interiorizando en la sonata, sintiéndola en cada fibra de mi ser para luego dejarme llevar por la melodía que se desangraba entre nosotros, y para nosotros.

Las teclas del piano se silenciaron. Tan sólo me di cuenta unos cuatro o cinco compases después, abriendo mis ojos y alejando el arco de las cuerdas para averiguar lo que había ocurrido con él. Sin esperarlo me encontré con los profundos ojos de Liam que me observaban con suma atención. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, como si quisiera comprender algo más allá de su entender.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – le pregunté sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Un gesto de sus ojos me expresó que me acercara, para lo que yo respondí sentándome a su lado en el taburete, con el chelo apoyado en mis piernas. Sus ojos observaron con desmedido interés cada movimiento que hice, para luego concentrarse en mi mirada, mis labios y por último mi cobrizo cabello que caía más abajo de mis hombros. Sus exánimes dedos acariciaron mi rostro para luego caer hacia mi cuello, acariciando suavemente las venas visibles en él. De pronto sus palabras rompieron el silencio con sutil musitar.

-…..Desde hace mucho……decidí no involucrarme demasiado con los mortales, pues caí en la cuenta de que en verdad no los comprendía y de que ellos no me comprendían por los siglos de diferencia entre nosotros; la mayoría se veía impresionado por mi apariencia, enamorado con mis cualidades, mas ninguno se atrevía a acercarse y hablar por unos segundos. Sin embargo, tú no tuviste miedo de dirigirte a mí aquella noche, al contrario, te mostraste identificada con mis palabras y quisiste proseguir con la conversación. – su voz era seria y sincera como nunca antes había sido. Mis dedos aferraron los suyos de nieve viviente. - Eres la única mortal que me ha llegado a comprender, incluso luego de saber lo que en realidad era, al mismo tiempo que eres a la única a la cual he podido entender; es por esto que quiero que heredes el Don Oscuro de mi y me acompañes en la muerte en vida por lo que puede ser la eternidad.

Nada era más reconfortante que sus palabras en aquel momento, las cuales hicieron que reafirmara mi idea de que su mundo era donde yo pertenecía.

- Empero……hay otra razón pro la cual quiero que seas mi compañera…… - dijo medio en susurros, observando mis manos para luego traspasar mi mirada con la suya. -…..hace siglo y medio atrás…..quien fue mi primera compañera mortal e inmortal fue asesinada por unos fanáticos religiosos quienes la encontraron devorando a unos de sus líderes. Le enterraron una estaca en el corazón siguiendo sus creencias, pero al ver que nada ocurría la encerraron en un poso, dejando que los crueles rayos del sol la consumieran. No sé como puede ser esto, pero creeme que eres idéntica a ella; ni un poco más de su forma de ser, ni un poco menos de sus facciones. – ante esto no supe que decir o hacer. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso había reencarnado luego de un siglo y medio? Tal vez eso explicaba mi sentimiento de familiaridad que había percibido desde la primera noche. Estaba algo desconcertada; realmente no sabía como actuar.

Sin embargo, cuando volví mi mirada hacía él sus ojos eran de impredecible mirar, malvados en su belleza, acompañados de una sonrisa cargada de su innata perversidad, la cual se abalanzó sobre mi para morder mi cuello en un movimiento de suma rapidez. Agudo dolor acribilló a mí yugular, haciendo que tuviera un impulso de repulsión hacia él. Sus afilados colmillos se alejaron de mi carne, permitiendo que la sangre brotara libre sobre mi hombro, precipitándose sin poder impedirlo hasta el violonchelo, manchando sus cuerdas y tapa superior, escurriéndose por lo oídos de éste para dejarlo por siempre marcado con su mortal escarlata. El corazón lo sentía latir con ímpetu en mis sienes, mi visión se nublaba, mas nuevamente sus manos me afirmaron antes de desfallecer, dejando caer el chelo ensangrentado para aferrarse nuevamente a mi cuello, succionando hasta dejarme casi sin aliento. Enseguida, con sus uñas se rompió el lado derecho del cuello para darme de beber. Bastó sólo una pequeña gota para que la sed de vida fuera más fuerte de lo que pude controlar, desencadenándose el éxtasis en mi alma como nunca antes. De un segundo a otro me encontraba abrazándolo por completo, bregando por la sangre, sumida en monstruosa desesperación por beber más y más sin importar nada. De pronto sus pálidos dedos, cual nieve bañada en sangre fueran, empezaron a separarme de su cuello, mas yo no quería alejarme por nada del mundo; forcejeó sólo por unos segundos, separándome por fin de sus venas, mirándome enseguida a los ojos para entregarme el placer de su expectación. Su boca estaba manchada con mi sangre, al igual que su cabello azabache en su lado derecho.

_- ……….Y dime ahora, Sophie, ¿cómo es que te sientes……...?.-_ preguntó con fatigada voz, lo cual no le quitó lo atractivo de su tono. Su sonrisa se ensanchaba a medida que volvía de mis delirios.

_-…Esto…es el cielo……-_ dije con evidente arrobo; empero, sin aviso alguno, múltiples dolores me atacaron; una clavada en mi pecho hizo que me apoyara en Liam, quien me abrasó dulcemente.

_- Tranquila, chérie, pronto todo cesará….. –_ susurró cálido como nunca; y en efecto, al segundo siguiente ya todo el dolor y malestar se iba mitigando, para luego abrir mis ojos y encontrar todo cubierto con aquel resplandor tan misteriosamente lleno de mágica y bella vida; ya no existían sombras en las esquinas que amenazaran mi ser, ya que todo lo podía ver y sentir con mis vampíricos sentidos. Los sonidos lejanos susurraban en mis oídos, enamorándome del mundo al cual veía claramente ahora, bajo las aguas de los dulces e inhumanos sentidos inmortales.

Las albas teclas del piano se habían manchadas con mi sangre, lo cual provocó en mí una nueva punzada de sed más ardiente que la primera. Pronto tendría que alimentarme, mas nada habría de preocuparme, pues por fin se había consumado la inmortalidad en mí, conduciéndome hacia el lugar al cual había pertenecido y donde ahora regresaba para disfrutar una eternidad más.

Y ya no habrá más soles imponentes que nos separen, tan sólo obscuras noches estrelladas, coronadas por lívidas lunas; _añil cielo deslumbrante y crepúsculos en nuestros ojos…… ……escarlatas atardeceres………………_


End file.
